Ode to Death
by asian apples
Summary: Kagome was an ordinary teenage girl, at least she thought she was. She didn't know what had happened 16 years ago on the day of her birth...


Ode to Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: R and R and R and R and R and R and R!!!!!!!!  
  
~Poisoned~  
  
Two shadows could be seen through the tinted windows of the chemical/medicine room, one large and one small.  
  
"Is it all ready?" came the harsh whisper.  
  
No answer.  
  
There was a loud thump, like when something hits onto something hollow and a small cry. "I said, is it ready yet!?"  
  
"Uhhhh...not really..." answered a squeaky voice.  
  
"What do you mean 'not really'?"  
  
"Um...I have to go do this heart transplant for this guy, and everybody's expecting me to go or..."  
  
"Or what?" The voice was dangerously calm.  
  
"I- it's nothing, it won't be long."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You are going to do a heart transplant in a few minutes, when you don't even know how to ride a bicycle?!?"  
  
"I don't know..." the squeaky voice whimpered.  
  
The smaller one sighed deeply. "If you weren't related to me, I'd kill you!!"  
  
"But they were surrounding me, and I was afraid that if I didn't agree..."  
  
"Ohmigod, just kill me now!!! Please!!!" (A/N: Okaaaaaaaaaaay...)  
  
Silence.  
  
"So w-what do we do?" the bigger one spoke up.  
  
"Forget about the surgery. We gotta get outa here before we get busted! I parked the car in the alley. Don't forget, they're expecting it before midnight." There was a jingling of keys. "Here, you take it and get out of here first."  
  
"What 'bout you?"  
  
"I-" The voice stopped mid-sentence. "Shh...listen."  
  
There were footsteps outside the door and the sound of keys.  
  
"Oh no, they'll get us!" There was heavy breathing.  
  
"Shut up and put the case somewhere!!"  
  
"Ohh!! Um...uh...here!" The larger person quickly stashed the black rectangular case on one of the shelves  
  
. The door opened to reveal a young nurse.  
  
"Oh, hello," she said.  
  
"H-hello," the smaller person, Myoga, stammered.  
  
"What brings you guys here??" she asked sincerely as she went around shelves of vials and bottles.  
  
"Oh umm...we were just looking for uhh...my ring!" Myoga bent down and pretended to pick something up from the floor. "Ahh!! Found it!" He got back on his feet and nudged his bigger buddy, Jaken.  
  
"Uhh...yeah!!!" Jaken said dumbly.  
  
"I guess we better get going now...been here for a while...hehehe...lots of lives to save," Myoga laughed nervously as he edged towards the door, one hand pulling Jaken with him.  
  
"Wait a minute, what 'bout the..." Jaken blurted out and pointed to where he had left the case. Myoga quickly clamped his hand over Jaken's mouth, before he got too much out of it, and continued pulling him out.  
  
But the nurse noticed. "Hey, was he trying to say something?"  
  
Myoga tugged nervously at his collar. "Ohh it was nothing. Uhh...he was just talking about the weather." He wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve. "Pretty hot out, isn't it?"  
  
The nurse looked confused. "Didn't the weatherman say today's temperature might drop below zero?"  
  
Myoga glanced at the door. "H-he did? I guess I got it all wrong, hehehe. Maybe the cold's getting to me."  
  
The nurse shrugged. "Well, see you around," she said and returned to looking for the medicine she needed.  
  
"Y-yeah, you too!" Myoga said rather quickly ran out of the room with Jaken's shirt in his left hand.  
  
"Whew! We made it," Jaken said.  
  
Myoga was panting. "*Gasp*...only...barely...*gasp*..."  
  
When he finally caught his breath, he whacked Jaken hard on the head. "You idiot!! You almost blew our cover back in there!"  
  
All Jaken did was whimper.  
  
Back in the chemical/medicine room...  
  
The nurse was still searching for what she needed. She was getting impatient. "Oooooh! Where is it?"  
  
A baby infant might die if she didn't get her the medicine quick. The poor child had gone down with a raging fever right after she was born.  
  
Her hand soon landed on a black briefcase, which happens to be the same one that Myoga and Jaken were talking about.  
  
"Ahh! This must be it!" she said triumphantly and quickly ran out, failing to notice the skulls and crossbones imprinted on the leather of the case at the corner. 


End file.
